Realm jumper
by AURA FLOWER18
Summary: Legolas and his younger sister Lamaengwen travel to earth to defeat an unknown evil force. but the siblings come across something they do not expect.
1. Chapter 1

**I've**_** just finished reading my two favourite books Twilight and Lord of the rings; the plot of these books has inspired me to write a crossover based on authors books.**_  
><em><strong>so the only thing I have to say to you, my dear readers is enjoy and give me constructive criticisms that would help me.<strong>_

_**J.R.R, Tolkien and Stephenie Meyer own the characters.**_

* * *

><p><em>Of mortal men resides immortal men.<em>

_Diamonds or starlight that's what they are made of._

_ Unfortunately they bring forth demise._

_**Chapter one: **good and evil_

A kingdom has been born in the realm of earth; the realm is quite similar to middle earth, except one thing. The darkness has not ruled over light; in fact it rules the light. The freedom fighters who represent the light are on the bring of submitting to the lord of shadow.

The nature of earth has dwindled over its ages since foliage had begun to flourish; trees are weak compared to those that support elven colonies. Trees once were able to hold large homes on earth, unfortunately the changes the earth has gone through over its time of growth and fall of animals and plants; the trees that was grand are now unable to grow a flourish the way should due to the dirty air that suffocates our trees today. Men of earth have only started to support earth by planting trees; but it would have been better if the beings of the realm were able to minimise pollution whilst evolving.

people from earth can redeem themselves by Appling themselves to help earth and each other; the end of the earth is a tale told from many generations. The aim is make aware of those who are evildoers to seek redemption.

Earth has time to replenish.

A new era arise from the old one.

**Thanks for reading please review**


	2. Chapter 2: the vision

**Sorry for the short first chapter; it was just a short intro.**

**Please make not that some quotes are in italic to show its in Sindarin; sorry my knowledge of Tolkien's languages is weak**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

**Lamaengwen**

The sound of the decaying leaves crunching beneath my feet is attuned to the birds chirping and the insects singing there mating songs; I have to say the time I spend inside makes me grateful for the natures scenery since it is a sight that I rarely see. Father keeps me in the palace since he fears enemies may steal away the virtue and life that belongs to I. Sadly this equals to imprisonment in a cell as freedom is restricted, that is all going to change from hence forth; my natural talent that I bore from Valar shall hail me with freedom and reconciliation. My talent is the magic that's is within; it burns from my heart whilst leaving a deep sensation of power and love inside.

Legolas my dear brother is a brave one; he is right now spending his time nursing and aiding his closes friend called Glimli, son of Glóin. For that I envy and admire him since he has a friend and I do not; I would like a friend that I can relate with and to share secrets with. Should I venture out of my comfort zone to find friends and to face the wrath of my father?

Yes I may; with a heavy sigh I was going to begin the daunting journey. First I would need some gear and to not get noticed by anyone; _"my lady, were are you going in this time of day?" _one of the guards said. My father's guards are known for being gifted in stealth.

_"I am going hunting, there is no need to worry about my safety guard. Go back to doing you job sirs," _I said with a confident tone. To the lonely mountain I go, I think; this journey would take many weeks, but I am different. Valar has given me the gift of teleportation.

_"The star I represent valar, give me the power to reunite with my brother. Blood is thicker than water." _I chanted out loud; light engulfed me and Morris the black horse. Night washed over twilight giving the maintain the shade of night. "Guess I better be climbing then," I spoke to Morris; my steed was left outside untied whilst I began to climb the rocky terrain. The green tunic I wore provides freedom compared to dress I wore. As I was climbing to the peak of the lone mountain I heard the erratic breathing of some man, he or she sounded unwell or indeed ancient.

_"Lamaengwen, what are you doing here?" Legolas sounded aggravated._

_"I am here__ to keep you company, brother." _It seems that brother does not want me to be here; he wants me to go back to the prison that serves as my home.

_"Does father know that you are here?"_ brother asked; no, I let myself out. It is time I get some friends of my own. The look on brothers face shows he is angry that I am here.

"No, I am lonely you do not like my company, brother," I retorted whilst not caring who I offend.

_"No, that is not true. Forgive me that I neglect you. I Just care about your safety. __Father and I care for you, it's just that we do not want you to perish like mother did. Yes I do cherish your company; come inside I want you to meet my friend Gilmi, son of Glóin."_

* * *

><p>Lamaengwen stepped inside the derelict kingdom of dwarves to converse with Legolas's old friend.<p>

Friendship has been created from blood.

In the times of prosperity in Middle earth a new form of magic is born.

perils lies and will be fought with justice.

**Thank you for reading.**

**The name Lamaengwen has two definitions which is cleaver tongue and virgin maiden; ha I had to go to Sindarin name generator to get that quirky name; also that name is my Sindarin name.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Elven like me

**Here is chapter three.**

* * *

><p>"Arise young maiden; you belong with us; Lamaengwen, the earth realm is sight of discord." The spirit of Valar said. The she-elf who was at the age of two thousand and five had the appearance and the mental capacity of a adolescent, but the people she was normally with know she is quit matured.<p>

Valar who represented a bright blinding light forced Lamaengwen to shade her eyes as she tries to see the Great Spirit. "You have been given the task to set the to make the earthly people redeem themselves."

"Why do you bless me with your gracious appearance Valar? I am but an ordinary woodland elf." Lamaengwen lamented; she assumes she is unworthy of the task, to show this she ducted her head in shame. "I do not even know why I'm here." Angst ate away the elf; the state she is in is deep sleep, Valar will bless her because Lamaengwen has a destiny to fulfil.

"Child. The magic that rests inside you is awakening; that essense you possess is natural, thus being pure; evil is coming you are the bane to uncertainty you will later face." The destiny was much clearer to Lamaengwen she knew she had a task, but still she was stuck on one key point. She had to tell her brother the dream she had.

_"__Good morning dear sister. Did you sleep well?"_ Legolas asked; she cocked her head to see if old Gimli was still resting then her eyes was deeply set on Lamaegwen's brothers eyes. _"I had a dream or a vision of Valar who was represented in my eyes as a beacon of light last night. Valar says I have been set with a destiny and it must be fulfilled, he did not specify what destiny I had to achieve, but mentioned that my inner energy will serve as a key to achieving my destiny."_ Legolas's sister expresses; Legolas was dumbstruck about Lamaengwen's dream.

_"__Aye, I have had pieces of memories that related to mother; she said when I was young and you were merely a baby that you who are my kin will fulfil a destiny; she also says that I must aid you in your time of need. We must travel to Lothlorien to seek lady Galadriel's advice. Gimli must come too."_

_"__You do not mention about me telling tales to entertain, brother. Why is that?" _Lamaengwen asked.

_"__That is because I believe you, when you tell tales to entertain I know when you are telling the truth. Furthermore when you tell tales there is a slight glimmer in your eyes when you are lying. Come sister lets pack for Lothlorien."_

It appears that the bond of brother and sister is stronger than ever.

The bonds will be testing I the near future as the siblings will go through perils.

Their hearts that are pure will sure them on to victory.

**This chapter is a bit short. Please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: a star shines

**Thanks for waiting **

**Here's chapter four; by the way I don't own Twilight Saga and Lord of the rings so don't file a law suit.**

* * *

><p>Me and brother appeared at lady Galadriel's domain; Legolas had visited the lady of the wood before but for me it was the first time in my strange life.<p>

Narrator's POV

"A star shines on the hour of our meeting my lady." Legolas first spoke.

"Yes, what brings the prince of Mirkwood?" she returned; Galadriel rose from her seat to cup the princess cheeks, thus earning the prince approval to continue.

"My sister, I mean she has made her first appearance to you, my lady; she has brought tidings that are indeed important." The elder glanced at the treetops to see if can see an unfamiliar elleth, but to no avail, she then peeped at the garden but Lamaengwen was nowhere to be found.

"Logolas, its seems that I have trouble spotting your sister; is she here?" the lady had doubts she even exist.

"I swear upon Enya that my sister is here; she is probably mingling with the elflings. Please let me go and get her, it will only take a little while." Galadriel excused Legolas to look for her sibling; who know that Lamaengwen was playing hind and seek with the elfings at the base of the trees. By the time Lamaengwen was found the children were quite annoyed that the spoilt the game for everybody.

"My sister where have you been, the lady has doubt you even exist."

"Sorry brother, lets not keep her waiting then." The siblings mad their way u the revolving stairs to the all lovely lady of the wood; the scenery of Celeborn and Galadriel was precious like star.

"Lamaengwen, you have proven that you truly exist; I believe you a destiny to fulfil, I can feel it in my heart." So Lamaengwen began explaining herself why she was here what prompted her to visit her brother. "Yes, the prophecy is true, you must travel to another realm to fight an evil entity that now dwell there. I believe the realm is called earth; I say this because you spirit is pure.

"Can my brother come with me." Lamaengwen asked."Yes he may aid you on your quest; you shall go through a mirror to reach your destination, that mirror is called mirror of earth." Galadriel showed the legolas and Lamangwn to the mirror underneath Lothlórien; "I fear evil may take advantage of the mirror that why I had it from sight."

Lamaegwen was about to enter the mirror before she was abruptly interrupted. "Before you enter remember the mirror is for a year, after that it will not open for another fifty moons."

"Farewell my friends my the stars shine on you." Galadriel said before lamaengwen and Legolas ender the earth realm.


End file.
